Those Three Words
by katherinescoobydoo
Summary: A quidditch accident brings James to realize his true feelings for Olive.


**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter and nothing here is mine except for what I've created. If the characters or plot strike any resemblance, be reassured that I did not try to copy or imitate that piece of work and it is merely a coincidence. **

**AN: Hello my dear peeps! This is a future fic about James Potter. I'm 99.99 percent sure this is going to be a one shot however if anyone of you guys think this is any good please tell me and I might end up writing a longer story about James and Olive. Anyways, Enjoy!**

He didn't see it at first. It was more of a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach and the gasping crowd that told him she was in trouble.

From high above, James could see her fall from her broom; cloak whipping about her torso and limbs flailing back and forth. He couldn't breath. The air was caught is his vocal cords and all James could do was watch as Olive Opton fell from the sky. His mind was a blank and when she hit the ground with an audible thunk, he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating.

The teachers swarmed from their tower in the stadium and the Slytherins from the other side all stood up in one motion. Fred Weasly sucked in a breath beside him but James didn't give a damn even if they all suddenly came chasing after him. All he knew, all he could think about was that twisted and mangled body on the field.

With a leap of a tiger, he jumped over the two rows that were in front of him and sprinted down the stairs. Gryffindors all grumbled as he shoved past them and made his way to the center of the pitch. James ignored it all. He leapt over the last stair and flung open the door that led into the grassy field. The clouds rumbled above him and a dash of rain sprinkled across his nose.

The ground became a spongy mop as he flew across the uneven patches and vivid green grass. The growing crowd that had gathered around Olive's body grew nearer as he approached. James shoved several of the nearest Slytherins aside and received numerous nasty looks and glares.

Madame Bobbins, Hogwarts Matron, hovered over Olive; blocking her petite frame from James view. Across from the body, Professor Jenkens, the defense teacher, spoke in a low whisper. A slight shift from the matron's body allowed James the full view. He paled to the shade of snow as Olive's face came into focus. Her face was ghastly white and one side of her skull was slightly dented. The beautiful brown eyes James had come to know, were closed and bruised. Her left arm was twisted at a strange angle and a bone was poking out of her bloody leg. James didn't know how to react.

A soft hand grasped his arm and Lily's voice came out softly beside him.

"She will be all right. Olive's always been strong."

James swallowed hard and his own words of reassurance were caught in his throat.

His shoes echoed against the empty hallway as he raced towards the infirmary. Olive had been immediately taken to the hospital wing and no one knew of what her current state was. The accident had happened after visiting hours and none of the Hogwarts population was allowed to enter the Hospital Wing. The houses meanwhile, were in uproar. All the Slytherins were fuming at the Ravenclaws while the latter remained defensive that they didn't mean for their Chaser to get so seriously injured. After all it was Quidditch and accidents happened. James could feel his heart pound in his chest in a way that made his previous meal rise up his esophagus. It seemed as if every moment he ever spent with Olive flashed through his mind. The first time he saw, the black eye he got after he teased her about being a Slytherin, the mind-boggling conversations they had and their first kiss. If she died… no he couldn't think like that. James pushed the dark thoughts aside and yanked open the hospital doors.

Three cots down was an occupied bed with the curtains drawn. Before he could reach it a face blocked his way.

"What do you think you are doing!" asked the Matron. "Only immediate family members are allowed from this point forth and its well after visiting hours. "

"How is she?" James asked ignoring everything else that was said.

A dark look passed over Madame Bobbins face. "She's…stable."

" What's that suppose to mean?" His voice rose a few octaves and it came out in gasps rather than a coherent sentence.

"Her vitals are all stable but the bludger she took to the head hit quite a fragile place and for now she's in a coma. I'm afraid unless Olive shows any sign of life in the next few days, her organs will begin to go into failure and she will die."

There was a pause as James sucked this in. Die. Die. Die. His hands began to tremble and his mind was a haze

"I need to see her Madame Bobbins. I need to. Just a few short minutes. Please." James never begged in his entire life. He either got what he wanted straight away or else manipulated the situation so that it was in his favor.

Seeing the strangled look on the boys face made the elderly Matron soften. She couldn't say no; after all this may be the last chance that he got to see her. In all honesty, Madame Bobbins didn't hold high hopes in the face of Olive Optons recovery. The damage the first bludger had done to the stomach was easily fixed and her fall from such a height, surprisingly hadn't done much but break a few bones. But the brain was another matter all together. It was a delicate system, easily broken and shattered.

"All right. Five minutes then out!"

James gave a grateful nod before rushing towards the bed. He flung open the curtains and braced himself for the worst. Though he needn't have. Olive's body was free from any marks of the last few hours. Her black hair was spread out like a halo on the pillow. Any limbs that were twisted and broken were rectified and a white sheet was drawn up over her torso and leg. Both of Olive's arms were laid gently over the covers. Hand clasped in hand. Those guarded brown eyes of hers were hid beneath the lids. James reached out a hand and traced her button like nose.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered as he sat down. "Well. This was definitely not how we planned to spend the weekend." James laughed bitterly. He glanced a look at Olive again and at the moment he just knew. He knew that he loved her. It wasn't lust and it wasn't desire. It was a heart wrenching feeling that told him that this was it. This was the person that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. James didn't blink an eye as he saw a girl with raven black hair and hazel eyes run around. And it almost felt real when a little boy, slightly older, with red hair and brown eyes gallop between his legs. He turned his focus back onto Olive and grasped her hand in his. So soft and small compared to his large ones.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I want you, no I need to tell you that I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens. You are the moon to my stars, the ocean to the forest, the key to my heart." James kissed her hand and whispered, "I love you."

A tear fell from James eye and as he reached to wipe it away, a slight pressure kept him from moving the hand. He gasped and saw in time the slight twitch of Olives fingers and the way they curled around his hand.


End file.
